High School
by Georgieee
Summary: Basically decided to do an Arrow High-school AU fic, because why the hell not. As well as the normal characters I've included an original character, I hope you dig her because, well, it would suck if you didn't. Uh, I hope to continue this. Reviews and positive feedback will certainly give me the motivation to write more.
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1

Felicity didn't like moving. She hated leaving all the friends she had made behind, especially as they weren't many and it had taken her so long to make them. Not that she wasn't a friendly person or that she wasn't good at speaking, because she totally was, maybe that was kind of the problem; rather than being a normal teenager who barely said a few words, she was the complete opposite, she would babble on to her hearts content and then usually end up revealing something devastatingly embarrassing about herself, which usually resulted in people labelling her as a 'weirdo' and making an extra effort to ignore her in the school corridors and outside of school too. And now she had to start afresh at Starling City High, knowing no-one but her parents and her annoying idiot of a younger brother Ethan, aged 7, who it seemed, had made it his mission to irritate her to death during their 10+ hour drive from LA to Starling City by his stupid "are we there yet" questions that never seemed to give up.

_Thank God for music! _She couldn't help but think as she turned the volume up on the Justin Timberlake song she was currently listening to, which not only soothed her anxieties but also helped to drown out the sounds of her family singing along to a ridiculously cheesy song on the radio. As Felicity closed her eyes and felt herself drift off into sleep, the last thought that came to her head was that she hoped she hadn't forgotten anything.

When they finally arrived at their new house Ethan leant over to Felicity and began poking at her thigh until her eyes opened and she looked around in confusion, before taking out one of her earphones.

"Where are we?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where do you think, dumbass?" Her brother replied, undoing his seatbelt and opening the car door so that he could slide out of his seat and head towards the boot to help unload the stuff from the car into the house.

Her mum let out a soft sigh as she watched Felicity through her rear-view mirror.

"We're home," she replied simply, a small smile on her face.

Felicity let out a dramatic gasp and clapped her hands together.

"Home - you mean somehow we ended back in LA?" Felicity asked in a teasing manner.

This earned her a chuckle from her dad before he got out of the car and walked towards the boot of the car so that he could start unloading things into their house. Felicity smiled proudly to herself at being able to make her father laugh, god knows he hadn't had much reason to laugh in the past few years. She was undoing her seat-belt when her mum twisted round in her seat and faced her, which made her stop dead in her tracks. She could always tell when her mum was serious about something because there would always be a look on her face. She couldn't describe the look, but the look was something that she realised most parents had.

"Look, Felicity, I know this move has been particularly difficult for you because you had to leave all your friends behind and on top of it all you have to start a new school and make new friends, but you have to trust your father and I when we say that this move is the best thing for the family." Her mum said, her eyes pleading with Felicity to understand.

Felicity let out a deep sigh and counted to ten in her head, she knew the real reason why they were moving and her mum's blatant play for ignorance wasn't going to make her any less aware of the reason.

"When you say the move is the best thing for the family, you actually mean you and dad's relationship, right?"

The moment she said it, although she knew she was right, she couldn't help but feel guilty; she watched as her mum's mask of confidence and hope that she had been wearing throughout the whole drive, dropped and she struggled to keep her composure.

"Mu-" Felicity began to say, but was cut off when her mum raised a hand to stop her from speaking.

"I know how you must see me, and I'm sorry, but your father and I's relationship affects this family and so yes this move is the best thing for the family."

Felicity shrugged nonchalantly, opening her car door and getting out quickly before she could say anything else that she would not regret saying. She shut the door behind her, maybe a little louder than she had intended it to be, and walked towards the front of the house. As she stood at the front gate, soaking everything in, she realised that however much she hated moving she couldn't deny the fact that her new house actually looked kind of cool; even though it was one of those typical American styled house on the outside; white picket fence, healthy green lawn, trimmed hedges around the edges of the front garden, and a drive-way.

She was still lost in her train of thoughts when the house door opened and her dad appeared a wide smile on his face as he watched her whilst leaning against the door.

"Come on kiddo, we need to unpack a whole lot of stuff," her dad shouted over to her.

Felicity smiled and began walking towards him. As she passed her dad she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and when he made a show of being hurt she simply raised an amused brow.

"Man up pal, man up," she replied jokingly; before walking into one of the rooms, which was the 'soon to be living-room', and starting to unload everything that was in the boxes.

It had just reached 10pm when they had finally completed their packing, which meant that they had spent 7 hours un-packing everything and putting everything away and surprisingly nothing had broken, which was always a good thing. Although it didn't have that same feeling that their house in LA did, the various paintings and the furniture helped to give off the feeling of familiarity.

Felicity yawned and got up off the sofa that she had been sitting on. She decided that it was time for her to go to bed, not only because it had been a busy few days but because whilst sitting on the sofa, it had finally sunk in that she was going to be an outsider all over again, the fresh fish in the old lake where all the other fishes would already be in groups and she would be the lone fish, and the thought of that made her want to curl into a ball in her bed and cry.

"I'm going to bed; I'll see you guys in the morning." She announced.

Her dad shot her a puzzled look.

"You haven't even eaten yet, don't you want anything?" He asked.

She shook her head and walked over to him, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before turning around and walking out of the living-room.

Once she reached her bedroom she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her pyjamas before getting changed quickly and sliding herself into bed. Annoyingly, she found that now that she was actually in her bed she couldn't sleep, so she put on her earphones and started listening to one of the few songs that could soothe her: The Fray -Vienna.

Part 2

Felicity woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. She rolled over to find her phone so that she could check the time, rolling her eyes when the clock read 9:30am in the morning. She was tempted to just go back to sleep but when the knock came again she knew she couldn't get away with it.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Come in."

A genuine smile formed on her lips as her dad walked into her room, holding a plate which had a grilled cheese sandwich on it. Her dad smiled happily back at her and walked round to the side of the bed she was sleeping on and sat down at the edge of it, placing the plate on her bedside table.

"I thought you might like something to eat." He said.

She smiled softly and sat herself upright in bed. Rather than reaching over for the plate of food, she watched her dad as he sat in silence staring out of her window. She had been meaning to ask her dad something that had been on her mind since it was first announced that they were moving, but she was hesitant because she knew the question would hurt him and she loved her dad too much to see him hurt.

"Ask me anyway, Fliss." He said, turning to face her.

She cursed inwardly, realising that she obviously hadn't said that last part in her head. But by the look on his face she could tell he already knew what the question was.

"Why are you doing this, dad?" She asked him. "You deserve so much better than her and yet you're letting her get away with things so easily. Moving when she says we should move. If roles were reversed you know she would have left you as soon everything came out, and even if she hadn't left you she wouldn't let you forget for a second what you had done."

He swallowed tightly. "I love her, Felicity, and I know it may not seem like a valid answer, but one day you're going to fall in love with someone and one day they'll do something that really hurts and you'll have to determine who is worth suffering for."

Her gaze softened, "and mum is?"

Her father gave her a small nod. "Your mother most definitely is."

Felicity reached over and took hold of her dad's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I only want you to be happy dad, I hate you seeing hurt."

Her dad leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know, and I love you for that. Listen, finish your breakfast quickly and then get ready, we need to head into town and buy your school uniform."

At the mention of school, Felicity let out a loud groan and threw her duvet over her head.

"How about I just don't go into school tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"You'll be okay kiddo."

Felicity let out a loud snort and pulled the blanket down from her head. "Dad, I'm going into 11th grade knowing no-one from that school, everyone would have bonded and made solid friendships and then there'll be me, swaggering in trying to find my place and probably end up embarrassing myself. It'll be anything but okay."

"I'm sure you'll make at least one friend."

"And if I don't?" She questioned.

Her dad smiled at her, reaching over and tucking a strand of falling hair behind Felicity's ears. "Trust me on this, you will."

Felicity rolled her eyes and picked up her plate, tucking into the grilled cheese sandwich. Her dad got up from the bed and left Felicity's room, not before dropping another kiss on the top of her head.

After Felicity had finished her breakfast and gotten changed into her clothes for the day, which consisted of jeans and a grey hoody, she went downstairs to find her father sitting at the dining table, fully engrossed in the newspaper that he was reading. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"I'm ready, dad."

Her father nodded and folded up the newspaper, placing it back on the table. Just as he began to get up, her mother walked into the room with a mug of tea in one hand and some money in the other.

As her dad walked passed her he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "I'll be waiting in the car for you."

Before Felicity had the chance to turn round, her mum strides over to her and hands her some money. "Some extra cash Felicity, in case you run out."

"Thanks." She muttered, giving her mum a small smile as she stuffed the money into her jeans pocket; before walking out of the house and joining her dad in the car.

The drive into town was quite long but pleasant; her dad had allowed her to have total control over the radio which meant that she had ended up singing, badly, to most of the songs that were being played.

After driving round, for what seemed like hours, in search for the shop that sold school-uniform and all that jazz Felicity did a fist-pump in the air when she finally found it. Her dad pulled over onto the pavement and unlocked the car.

"You go into the shop; I need to find a decent place to park first."

Felicity nodded and got out of the car quickly, and made her way towards the shop. She kept her head down as she walked into the store and made her way through the different aisles to find the skirt section. Thankfully it didn't take her too long and when she finally found the aisle and picked up her size skirt, she moved on to the blouses section. She was so focused on finding her size in the blouses that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; taking a deep breath when she saw that it was just her dad.

"Dad, you almost gave me a heart-attack," she said, her hand resting over her chest.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry Fliss."

She shot her dad a smile before turning round and picking up one of the blouses, and holding it out in front of her.

"Do you think this suits me?" She asked.

Her dad looked at her in confusion. "It's a blouse for school, not a blouse for some fashion runway."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "I know dad, but please just humour me."

Her dad tried desperately not to smile but failed miserably. "It suits you."

Felicity grinned brightly and picked up a few more blouses of the same type and draped them over her arm.

"Is that everything?" Her dad asked her.

"Nah, need to find the blazers section." She replied.

Felicity spent another 15-20 minutes trying on different blazers, making sure that they fitted right and that they suited her. Her dad spent the 15-20 minutes nodding and adding 'mmms' and 'uh-huhs' to whatever it was that Felicity spouted. Finally she found a blazer that she liked and they went and stood in the check-out line, waiting to pay for their items.

When it was finally their turn Felicity couldn't help but notice that the girl at the till who was serving them was actually gorgeous. From where Felicity was standing she saw that the girl had an hourglass figure, with brown wavy hair that fell past her shoulders and her skin was quite a dark shade of brown.

Felicity only realised she had been staring when her dad nudged her arm and shot her a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look before motioning for her to hand over the items. She blushed a furious shade of red as she cleared her throat and muttered an apology, before handing her items over to the girl who was looking at her with a bemused expression.

"I'm sorry about my daughter" her dad said as the girl began to check out the items, "we just moved and I guess it's affecting her more than we thought."

The girl grinned, and looked over to Felicity. "You're going to Starling City high?"

Felicity nodded, "Yeah."

"What grade?" The girl asked interestedly.

"11th grade," Felicity replied.

"Same here! My name is Kira by the way."

Felicity looked at Kira in surprise, "Seriously? You're in 11th grade?"

Kira laughed softly whilst she placed the clothes into plastic bags, "Yeah. Well, going into 11th grade. You moved at a good time y'know, at least you didn't move during the middle of a school-term, you moved at the start of a new academic year."

Felicity let out a small laugh, "I guess so."

Kira smiled in return before handing the bags to Felicity, "$85 please."

Felicity's dad handed over the money, "Keep the change" he said, and gave Kira a genuine smile.

"See you tomorrow, Felicity." Kira said as she watched father and daughter leave the store.

"She was nice," her dad said as they walked out of the store.

Felicity nodded in agreement. "I wonder if she'll actually remember me tomorrow though."

"I'm sure she will, hey; you think we should get a take-away for lunch?" He asked.

Felicity scoped the area to find a suitable restaurant and automatically her gaze fell on 'Big Belly Burger', which stood opposite them.

"Oh, can we go there?" She asked hopefully, pointing over at the fast-food restaurant.

"Sure." Her dad replied.

Felicity, whose mouth had started to water at the mention of food, skipped happily across the road, her dad following shortly behind her. As soon as she entered the restaurant she was met with the smell of burgers and chips. _Food, glorious food! _She began to sing to herself as she walked over to the counter to pick up a menu.

"Does anything look good?" Her dad asked from behind her.

"Everything," she replied.

Her dad chuckled and picked up a menu from the counter.

"Are you guys ready to order yet?" A guy named Patrick, according to his name-card, from behind the counter asked.

"What's your special?" Felicity's dad asked.

"BBQ chicken burger, with sweet potato fries." He replied.

Felicity turned to face her dad and he looked at her with a knowing look. "You want that?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes, please."

"Fine; and can I just have a regular cheese-burger with fries, please." He said to Patrick.

Patrick nodded as he finished noting down their orders. "Are you eating in or take-away?"

"Take-away please," Felicity replied.

Patrick nodded, "If you could take a seat and we'll be ready with your order in a jiffy." He said, before walking off.

Felicity snorted and moved towards an empty table. "Who even says 'jiffy'?"

"Patrick does, apparently." Her dad replied.

Felicity smiled as she sat down and looked around the place, it totally had a kind of 60s vibe to it, which she thought was so cool. She was still regarding the place when she heard a crashing sound coming from one of the tables; she looked round to find the culprit and somehow managed to lock eyes with the most gorgeous boy she had ever meet. Okay, maybe not the most gorgeous guy she had ever met because hello, Charlie Wilson from her old school totally had the body of a Greek God and the personality of such a gentleman that he practically made everyone swoon; hell, he even made the teachers swoon, he probably even made the gay guys in her old school swoon, not that that was a bad thing actually it was a pretty adorable thing now that she thought about it…And 3, 2, 1 she was losing focus. But this guy right here looked hella gorgeous; with his short dirty blond hair, and from what she could tell his well-toned figure. She was totally unaware that she was still having eye-sex, or whatever it was called, with the guy until the smile on his face grew wider and he did a little wave to her.

She blushed furiously, the second time that day, and looked the other way quickly, earning her another 'what the hell is wrong with my daughter' look from her dad. She thanked the heavens when Patrick finally came out with their order; she grabbed her dad's wallet and jumped up to pay before grabbing the paper bag and walking out of the shop as hurriedly as she could without knocking anything over.

When she reached the door she could see the guy more clearly now. "What's so funny, Ollie?" She heard a fair-skinned brunette girl sitting next to him at the table, ask. She snuck a look at him and thankfully his attention was no longer on her but the fair-skinned girl sitting next to him. "Nothing Laurel," He replied, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sighing deeply Felicity pushed the doors open and stepped out into the cold air.

"Why can't I act like a normal person?" She groaned to her dad whilst they started to make their way towards the car.

He chuckled but didn't reply; instead he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder as they both made their way to their car. Felicity put the bags in the back of the car before getting into the passenger seat and putting on the radio, she definitely needed a music boost with the afternoon she had been having.

Once they had arrived home Felicity went straight to her bedroom to put her school-uniform away, once she had done that she went back downstairs and into the living-room, where her dad had laid out the take-away on the dining table next to some plates and cutlery. She moved towards the table and grabbed her BBQ and sweet potato chips before sauntering over towards the sofa.

She took a massive bite of her burger just when her mother decided to come and sit next to her. _Greaaat timing mom! _She thought.

"How was your shopping trip?" she asked.

"Don't even ask," Felicity muttered; taking a huge bite of her burger.

Her mother shot her dad a confused look and waited for him to explain what had gone on.

"She sort of sported the whole 'fish out of water' look." Her dad explained.

Felicity rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Her mother chuckled lightly, "Oh dear, did she do the rambling thing?" She asked.

"Oh just keep talking about me as if I'm not even here, that's incredibly nice." Felicity said sarcastically.

Both her parents burst out laughing at that.

"Great, now you're both laughing at me. I feel so loved."

"It's out of love, Fliss." Her dad retorted lovingly.

"Yeah yeah, and I'm a fairy called Tinkerbelle." Felicity muttered under her breath, getting up to put her empty plate in the kitchen sink before traipsing up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Oh Fliss where are you going?" She heard her mum shout playfully; to which she heard her dad respond with, "to Neverland of course."

Felicity laughed exaggeratedly whilst closing her bedroom door shut. _Why did parents always think they were being funny when they most certainly were not? _Shaking her head she sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop, in the two days since they had arrived she hadn't once checked her emails and she knew by now that she would have a whole load of unread messages just casually waiting to be read.

She was right. When she logged on to her emails she found that she had quite a few from her friends at her old school who were asking her if she had settled in well, if she liked the new area. Cracking her knuckles she started replying to them all.

The rest of the evening pretty much consisted of Felicity replying to emails, watching pointless YouTube videos, and scrolling up and down her Facebook news feed. She was interrupted when there was a knock on her door, and then a head of curls popped round the edge of her door.

"Felicity, dinner is ready now." Ethan hollered.

Felicity looked up from her computer screen and gave her brother a small smile. "I'm coming down right now, pal."

Her brother nodded and bounced back out of her room.

5 minutes passed and she found herself still on her laptop. There was another knock on her door.

"Yes?" She muttered distractedly.

"Dinner is ready now. And mum said if you don't come downstairs I can eat all your dinner."

At that Felicity let out an amused snort and shut down her laptop. "If you ate my dinner on top of your own you'd just grow fat."

"I don't care, I like food." Ethan fired back.

"So do I, pal." Felicity said whilst they made their way downstairs.

After they had finished having dinner Felicity washed up the dirty dishes and then spent the rest of the evening with her family watching TV, it was actually quite nice and it actually helped to take her mind off of the fact that she was starting at a new school. When it reached 10 O'clock she bid her family goodnight and then went up to her room to sleep, not before setting her alarm clock for 7am. Not that she would actually fall asleep straight away, she would probably spend most of the night cringing over what she had done, and then the rest of the night listening to her music and end up walking into school the next day looking like a freaking zombie. Her priorities were definitely sorted.

Part 3

Felicity woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. Loudly, she might add. She thumped it a few times to turn it off before sleepily stumbling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to get all freshened up, before coming back into her bedroom and getting changed into her school uniform. Once she had finished she grabbed her brown satchel and slowly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen so that she could fix herself something to eat.

By the time she had finished her bowl of cereal it was 8:00 and her dad, good old dad, had made his way downstairs, dressed in a grey tracksuit.

Felicity got up from her seat, "Morning," she said over her shoulder, whilst carrying her empty bowl to kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Her dad asked.

Felicity walked back into the dining room and plopped herself onto the sofa. "Like a baby."

Her father smiled and went to fetch his car-keys. "Come on, I'll drop you off at school."

Felicity got up immediately and did one final check to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Cursing inwardly at herself when she almost forgot her earphones. What one could do without ear-phones Felicity Smoak dreaded to find out.

Soon enough they were in the car and on their way to Starling City high, all the time Felicity sat in the car twiddling her thumbs. Her chest was tight and every few minutes she had to breathe deeply just to stop her from totally losing her nerve. Her father sensing that Felicity was feeling nervous placed one hand over knee and said words of encouragement. This only made her feel worse if she was honest.

At long last they pulled up to the school gates. Felicity turned round to give her dad a kiss on the cheek and offer him a, "Thanks for driving me."

Her dad smiled and shrugged, "No problem kiddo."

She opened the door and got out of the car, then spent about 5 minutes watching her dad waving with one hand as he drove off into the distance. She could feel the tears pricking in her eyes, she was truly all alone. As she made her way inside the school building her heart tightened when she heard sounds of laughter, and saw groups of people embracing each-other and talking excitedly about what they had gotten up to over the summer. She missed home. Desperate to find the Principles office so she could collect her time-table, she made her way through the crowds of students and actually lost count of how many people she had accidently barged into or pushed aside and the apologies that she had to utter.

When Felicity finally found the Principal's office she did a little victory fist-pump before knocking on the door and waiting for an invitation.

"Come in." A female voice said from behind the closed door.

Taking a deep breath Felicity opened the door and stepped into the office. She was met with a welcoming smile from a short woman with pale skin and black hair that was styled very neatly into a bob.

"I take it you're Felicity Smoak?" The woman asked cheerily.

Felicity offered her a small smile, followed by a shy "Yeah."

The lady nodded for a while before picking up a few papers that were on her desk and then stepping out of her office and motioning for Felicity to do the same.

"I'm Ms. AppleGarth." She said once Felicity started walking in step with her. She reached over and handed Felicity the sheets of paper that she had picked up earlier from her desk.

Felicity took them and quickly glanced over them.

"Thanks." She muttered

"You're welcome dear. In the stack of papers I gave you is your time-table for this semester, as well as the school rules. We take pride in giving everything our absolute best, Felicity, do you think you could manage that?"

"Yeah, totally," She replied. She had no idea where she was going, she felt as if she had been walking down the halls with no purpose until Ms. Applegarth came to a stop in front of one of the doors.

"You have double English this morning, I'm sure you'll like it. Do you like literature?" The older woman asked her.

Felicity replied with a smile, "Yeah. I love reading."

"Good," Ms. Applegarth replied, "You'll get on well with your English teacher Mr. O'Donell then."

"If you have any problems come and see me, you know where my office is." Ms Applegarth said with a genuine smile plastered on her face, before she wandered off down the hall and left Felicity alone to face walking into a classroom.

Felicity tried to give herself a motivational talk but after several failed attempts she decided that the best thing was to just say 'Ah fuck it' and walk into the classroom like she wasn't afraid and that she owned everything in that room. Hah, what a joke.

Before she could lose her confidence she opened the door and stepped into the classroom; her cheeks turning red when the teacher, as well as the students, stopped reading from whatever book they were reading from and looked up to stare at her.

"Uh, I'm so sorry I'm late, I uh, had a meeting with Ms Applegarth and she gave me her time-table," At her mistake Felicity felt her cheeks going even redder and tried to cover up her mistake, "I mean she gave me my time-table and then she left and then I just stood outside and gave myself a pep talk to come into this class because I was – still am, really nervous." She blurted out.

She heard a few people snickering but managed to focus all her attention on her teacher, which wasn't exactly hard as she thought he looked slightly like Colin Farrell, who looked utterly amused at her ramblings.

"And your name is?" He asked her.

"Felicity Smoak," She replied instantly.

"Ah, the new student, take a seat." He said, gesturing to an empty desk.

As Felicity made her way towards an empty desk at the back of the classroom, she almost had a heart-attack when she recognised one of the guys in her class as the guy that she had been having eye-sex with at Big Belly's Burger sitting at the back of the class, he had obviously noticed her too because there was a playful smirk on his face.

Mr O'Donnell's voice cut into her thoughts. "Today would be nice, Felicity."

Cue snickering from a few students.

_Had she been staring again? Fucking hell._

Felicity scurried along to the empty desk and quickly sat down; sliding further down into her chair in hopes that somehow she would not draw any more attention to herself for the rest of the two lessons. Thankfully they passed by quickly and before she knew it the bell rang for break.

She got up from her desk and moved towards the door when Mr O'Donnell stopped her, _Ah damn, what I have done? _She thought anxiously.

Sensing Felicity's anxiety he smiled at her and shook his head lightly, "You haven't done anything, don't worry."

Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Next lesson we'll be reading To Kill a Mockingbird; I'll give you a week to get hold of it."

Her face lit up, it was one of her favourite books.

Her teacher eyed her with curiosity. "I see I've sparked an interest?"

She nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah, I love that book. I've read it so many times its unreal."

"Really? Well then I expect you to be an expert at it then"

Felicity laughed softly. Mr O'Donnell was certainly her favourite teacher. Even though she had only known him for like what, 2 hours?

"That's all I wanted to say. Look, I know how hard it is to be the new person in a new place. If you need anything, anything at all, my door is always open."

Felicity beamed, "Thanks sir."

Walking out into the hallways that were still quite crowded, Felicity couldn't help but think that if the only friend she made that morning was her English teacher then so be it. She didn't think he would mind if she spent break periods and lunch periods in his room, hell, they'd probably end up talking about the different books they had both read.

She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't hear a voice calling her name. Spinning around she found herself smiling when she realised who it was. Kira.

Kira ran up to her and once she reached her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "How's your first day going?"

"I made my first friend." Felicity replied.

"Who?"

"Mr O'Donnell"

Kira snorted and burst out into laughter, "He's great. You'll love him."

"I already do, and it's only been 2 hours. I don't even know how I'm going to cope."

Despite how nervous Felicity was, she found that she could speak to Kira with ease. She wasn't forcing the conversation to happen, it just was. It was almost as if they had been friends for a long time.

"What do you have next lesson?"

Felicity reached into her satchel and pulled out a sheet of papers, "Uh, it looks like I have a study period."

"So do I and a bunch of my other friends," Kira reached over and pulled the papers from Felicity's hand to get a closer look, "Our timetables are exactly identical, looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of year." Kira finished off with a playful wink.

Felicity grinned. _I like her. _

Kira laughed suddenly and Felicity groaned, realising that she had said it out loud.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I totally do the same thing."

Felicity perked up a bit at that. "Really?"

Kira shook her head and grinned devilishly, "No, I'm kidding."

Felicity rolled her eyes and groaned, "Great, just great."

Kira just laughed.

"And here's the library," Kira said, before pushing open a set of blue doors and walking through. Felicity walked beside her, taking in the sight of the various bookshelves filled with books just waiting to be read. The library was gorgeous, there were different colour beanbags dispersed randomly and the ceiling had interesting swirly patterns painted on it, ugh, she could totally just move into the library and she would be happy forever.

"Earth to Felicity," Kira said, waving her hand in front of Felicity's face to grab her attention.

Felicity quickly snapped out of her daydreaming and looked over at Kira, "Sorry what?"

"I was just saying that these guys here," Kira pauses and motions to a group of people, "are my friends, and then I was going to go on to introduce you to them but I realised you that you seemed to be away with the fairies hence -"

"The hand wave" a guy finished off for Kira.

Felicity looked over to see who it was who had spoken. Her brain faltered. It was the guy. The ridiculously hot guy, the guy she had eye-sex with. And he was sitting next to the girl with the brunette hair, Laurie? Lauren? Laurel? Laurel, that was it.

He gave her a smile and stuck his hand out, "I'm Oliver."

"Felicity," She replied nervously, and shook his hand. His manly and warm hand. She could have held onto his hand for the whole day. The whole week, hell, the whole year.

Oliver cleared his throat and smiled at her with amusement, "Can I have my hand back, please?"

Embarrassed, Felicity yanked her hand away.

"Yeah, moving on swiftly," Kira begun, "Sitting on the other side of Oliver is Tommy," She paused briefly for Tommy to give Felicity a wave and a cheeky grin, "The girl on the other side of Oliver is Laurel and next to her is Sara," Kira paused whilst Sara and Felicity exchanged greetings, "Then sitting next to Sara is her boyfriend John who also happens to be my brother," Again she paused so that they could exchange quick greetings, "And this guy is my twin, Andrew."

Felicity smiled nervously at Andrew, he was just as gorgeous as Kira. With his tall, muscular body and his curly brown hair that she just wanted to run her hands through, and his hazel eyes that she could stare into all day. Damn that family and their 'hot' genes.

Immediately after she had finished that thought process Kira and Andrew burst into laughter while the rest of the group just grinned.

She realised, yet again, that she had accidently said her thoughts out loud. She face-palmed and then let out a groan, "Did I just say that out loud?"

Andrew grinned at her, "No worries, I get it all the time."

Kira rolled her eyes whilst snorting and sunk to the ground beside Andrew, pulling Felicity down beside her.

"Your humility never fails to impress me, bro." Kira said, slapping Andrew playfully on the back.

Felicity smiled. She liked them all already. If her first day at school was going to be this great then she couldn't wait for the two years that they were here.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed since Felicity had first arrived at Starling City high, and she could honestly say that she still loved it. Well, more like she loved the friends that she had made. Felicity and Kira had become super close within the few weeks, almost as if they had been friends for years, and obviously that meant that Felicity and Andrew had also become quite close because there was no Kira without Andrew. They were like Fred and George Weasley, they would finish each-other's sentences and they had the same sort of humour which meant they would laugh at the exact same things. If Felicity had had a brother the same age as her, she would have wanted their relationship to be like Kira and Andrew's. Felicity had also become quite good friends with the rest of the group; Tommy always made her laugh until she thought she'd actually piss herself, Diggle was also funny but he had a very dry sort of humour that would go over most people's heads, then there was Sara who was an actual babe and dead clever too, then Laurel who was nice when she wanted to be but very catty, and then there was Oliver, who also made Felicity laugh and sometimes it was like he could tell how Felicity truly felt just by looking at her, but other times he infuriated Felicity so much that she could mentally hear herself counting down the days till she lashed out and slapped him. The way he thought that just because he was some sort of playboy millionaire – sorry billionaire that it excused his behaviour and him acting like an utter dickhead to some people.

The following morning Felicity walked into school feeling on edge. She knew she looked like a mess, her hair was scraped back into a ponytail and there were dark circles under her eyes, probably from the lack of sleep she had gotten last night due to the fact that her parents had been fighting. It was so bad that even Ethan had come into her room and asked if he could sleep with her because he was scared.

She made her way to her locker to get out her music folder when she felt a muscular arm coil around her shoulders.

"My favourite blonde has arrived" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

Felicity couldn't help but smile when she turned her head around and realised it was Oliver.

"You need glasses," she muttered whilst slamming her locker door shut; maybe with a bit too much force.

"Woah, was it something I said?" Oliver asked, removing his arm from around her shoulder and holding both his hands up in mock surrender.

Felicity let out a sigh and shook her head. "No. I'm just having a bad day that's all."

Oliver's facial features softened and he shot her an understanding look. "Parents?"

Felicity nodded and bit down on her lower lip, she couldn't trust her voice at the moment and she definitely didn't want to suddenly burst into tears in-front of Oliver. She didn't want to burst into tears period.

"Hey," Oliver whispered softly before reaching for Felicity's hand and giving it a tight squeeze, "It's going to be okay. Okay?"

Despite the fact that Felicity knew that the situation at home was not alright and wouldn't be alright for a while, she found herself smiling and willing to believe Oliver's positivity.

"Okay."

Oliver smiled briefly whilst placing his arm back around Felicity's shoulder as the both of them made their way to their next class. Felicity tried really hard not to let her mind wander into thoughts that shouldn't be thought, especially when the aim of the thought was already in a relationship. But it was so hard not to when they were standing so close to each-other.

When they reached the music room Oliver pulled away from her and opened the door, beckoning her into the classroom first. With a grateful smile she walked into the classroom and plonked herself on the seat next to Kira who was typing busily on her phone but looked up when she saw Felicity.

"You okay?" She asked.

Felicity nodded and dumped her folder onto the table, "Peachy."

Kira raised a sceptical brow, "Mhm, totally believing that."

"My parents had a massive fight last night, I couldn't sleep." Felicity admitted after a long pause.

Kira was silent for a few seconds before she gave Felicity a hug and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

Thankfully the teacher walked in and the lesson began. Apart from English, Felicity found that music was her second favourite lesson. Not that she was any good at it, because she couldn't sing or play an instrument to save her life, but because those who could, like Kira, made her really appreciate the beauty of it.

As the final bell rang for end of lesson, the teacher started handing out sheets to people. Felicity muttered thanks when she got hers and glanced over it; it was a form about a jazz festival that the school wanted to take their music class on the following week, she had really wanted to go but as soon as she saw the price she knew she wouldn't be able to. If she brought this up at home, with the way things were, it would just cause her parents to get into another unnecessary argument and she couldn't take anymore sleepless nights. Shoving the form into her bag she ran over to join her friends who were heading over to the café.

The day was going by fairly pleasantly, until it got towards the end of the day and for some reason everyone looked and felt pissed off. Most of the group like Oliver, Laurel, Tommy, Felicity and Kira, had a free period last and so they decided to head into the library and chill out in there.

For the first time since Felicity started hanging out with them, there was silence. People were either listening to music or getting their homework done or just reading.

The silence was suddenly broken when Laurel spoke.

"You're all coming to the jazz festival right?" She asked, taking an earphone out of her ear and looking around the group.

Tommy and Oliver nodded. Felicity and Kira however remained silent, which caused Tommy to chuck things at the two girls.

Kira managed to pull her eyes away from the book she was reading long enough to give Tommy the finger.

"What?" She grumbled out.

Tommy, totally undeterred by Kira's response carried on. "You're coming to the jazz festival right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, it's quite expensive and I don't have that sort of money."

"It's not that expensive, it's like what, $50?" Laurel cut in.

"Yeah, but that doesn't include food and travel to the place." Felicity countered.

As soon as Felicity spoke Oliver's head popped up, "What, so you're not going either?"

Felicity shrugged, "I don't know. Unless I magically find like $80 by next week it doesn't look like it."

Oliver frowned slightly. "You have to come."

Laurel turned to face him with a scowl on her face and her brow raised, "She has to come, does she really?"

"Laurel..." Oliver began to say, his voice begging her not to start something in-front of their friends. But Laurel was having none of it.

"Don't 'Laurel' me," she spat out bitterly, "Kira, your good friend for years says she might not be able to go and you don't bat an eyelid, but the moment precious Felicity says she can't go you're frowning and saying 'oh it won't be the same without you?"

Oliver's jaw clenched which showed that he was starting to get overly pissed off. "I didn't say that, Laurel."

"So I'm a liar now?" Laurel questioned.

"Shit is getting real." Tommy muttered under his breath, which only Kira seemed to catch because she snorted really loudly and tried to disguise it with a cough.

Laurel then turned her anger over to her. "You think this is funny?"

Kira shrugged nonchalantly before looking Laurel straight in the face, "I think it's pathetic that you're getting jealous over something that clearly isn't a big issue."

"Thank you!" Oliver exclaimed, waving his hand around his head.

Laurel shot the both of them a poisonous glare before walking out of the library, despite Oliver calling her name repeatedly.

There was an awkward silence before Felicity decided she had had enough and broke it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Oliver gave her a small but genuine smile. "It's not your fault, if anything it's mine."

"It's nobody's fault, today has just been a bad day for many people." Kira said.

For some reason Oliver suddenly looked really guilty and he turned to face her, "Kira, what Laurel said about me not caring about you not being able to go, I do care."

Kira broke into a grin and when she spoke her voice was surprisingly soft and reassuring. "Hey, I know you do. You always have."

Oliver smiled and winked at her. It was impossible to stay pissed or sad when Kira was around.

Oliver let out a deep sigh and stood up, "Better go find Laurel before she rips my head off again. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," they chorused together.

Once Oliver had left the three of them continued chatting for a while until the bell rang and after giving each-other hugs and saying good-bye, they made their way home.

Felicity spent most of the evening locked up in her bedroom doing her homework for the following day. Eventually she took a break to go down and make some dinner for herself and her brother. Both her parents were at work and probably wouldn't be in until late, so it was up to her.

By the time Felicity had cleared up from dinner and left the leftovers in the microwave for her parents, it was quite late so she got Ethan ready for bed, even went as far as reading him a bedtime story, before she had a long shower, got changed into her pyjamas and then slipped into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, realising that she had overslept just a bit, Felicity quickly got herself ready for school and literally flew down the stairs so that she could pick up an apple or something. When she entered the kitchen she noticed her dad was already in there, a mug of coffee in one hand as he leaned heavily against the counter.

Felicity walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Things will be okay dad."

He placed a hand over hers and patted it a few times before letting out a sigh. "I'm not sure they will."

Felicity tensed up briefly before she clasped her dad into a tight hug.

"I love you, but I'm running late. I'll call you at lunch?"

Her dad broke out into a smile and nodded. "Have a good day at school."

Felicity waved before making a dash out of the house and running to her bus-stop, she couldn't miss this bus. If she missed this bus she would have to walk to school, and God knows how long that would have taken her. Thankfully the Gods were on her side and just as she reached the bus stop the bus was just pulling out, so she managed to get the driver to stop and let her on.

After 30 minutes they finally reached school and Felicity said her thanks to the driver whilst getting off the bus. Walking she was walking into school she really hoped that Oliver and Laurel had managed to sort out their mini fight, because it started over something really stupid and minor and it would be silly if they broke up because of it.

She reached her locker and opened it, quickly shoving her jacket in but just as she was about to close the door a white envelope with the words 'Jazz festival' fell out. Curiously she bent down to retrieve it, before ripping open the seal and staring at what was inside. Someone had actually given her $50. But who would do that? Why would they do that? How would they do that? Well okay, she knew how they would do that, but… Why?

Felicity felt someone nudge her shoulder so shutting her locker door, she turned round and saw Kira standing there with the exact same white envelope in her hand.

"You too?" She asked.

Felicity didn't even have to ask her to clarify what she meant, she just understood.

"Yup. I wonder who it's from."

Kira shot her an incredulous look. "You truly don't know who it's from?"

Felicity furrowed her brows in confusion. "Should I?"

Kira shook her head before a wide grin claimed her lips. "Elementary, my dear Watson."


	3. All that Jazz

It was the day of the school trip to the Jazz festival and as Felicity got ready for it her mind casted back to the previous day's events. After Kira had made it obvious to her that Oliver had been the one who had given them the money to pay for the jazz festival – Why, she still had no clue, she had tried to catch him by himself so that she could thank him properly, but whenever she saw him he was always with Laurel and after their previous argument she really didn't want to say anything in case everything blew up again.

After rummaging through most of her wardrobe and throwing the clothes on her bed, she finally found what she was going to wear; black skinny jeans with a lacy white flowy top and her black fleece collar lace ankle boots. Once she had finished with her clothes she quickly moved onto her hair, and after trying out various hairstyles she decided to just leave her hair down.

She checked her watch and realised she only had a few minutes before Kira would be picking her up and so she quickly collected the things she would need for the day, and put them in her bag before making her way downstairs and into the living room to wait.

Felicity was scrolling through her phone when her dad and her brother came downstairs.

"F'licity you look really nice." Her younger brother said. "If you see anything nice can you get it for me please?"

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Of course I will ya little squirt."

Ethan rolled his eyes before running off into the kitchen.

Just then her phone vibrated and looking down she realised it was Kira saying that she was outside waiting for her.

Getting up from her seat she gave her dad a quick hug, and kissed his cheek when he gave her a $40 note.

"Enjoy yourself Fliss."

Smiling, she blew him a kiss before exiting the room and running out of the house towards Kira's car.

As Felicity came closer to the car Kira eyed her up and down with an impressed expression on her face and let out a loud wolf-whistle.

"Damn Smoak, you're smoakin hot."

Felicity rolled her eyes, a wide grin on her face as she got into the passenger's seat.

"You can talk. I'm practically melting in your presence." Felicity replied, putting on her seat belt.

Kira shook her head whilst laughing and put the car into gear before driving off towards school.

Once they reached school and Kira had found a free spot for her to park the car, they realised that most of the music class were already waiting outside.

"Seems like we are a tad bit late," Kira muttered to Felicity as they made their way over.

Felicity shot her glare. "That's what happens when someone stops to chat up the guys on the sidewalk."

Kira shot Felicity a glare of her own. "You could have walked; no-one had chopped your legs off."

A few minutes of silence before they both burst into laughter.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself girls." Their music teacher cut in once they had reached the rest of the group.

"Sorry." Felicity and Kira said in perfect unison.

Once they had been dismissed they moved towards their group of friends who were standing around idly chatting. It was then that Felicity realised she was friends with really good looking boys. Even though most of them were just wearing jeans and a shirt with either a cardigan or leather jacket, they still looked good and she was sure they didn't even have to try.

Soon enough the coach arrived, and all the students clambered onto the coach all trying to get the best seats, which meant sitting at the back. However Felicity managed to get a seat next to Andrew and on the other side of the aisle was Tommy and Kira, who were looking rather intimate as Kira's head was resting on Tommy's shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her. Felicity would have to ask Kira about that later.

3 hours later and they had finally arrived. The coach journey, Felicity thought, had been surprisingly enjoyable. But then that was probably because she was sitting next to Andrew who had been cracking jokes with her throughout the drive.

The minute everyone got off the coach, they were hit with the smooth sound of jazz. The streets were filled crowds of people who were chatting excitedly and dancing along to the music; there were many stalls that were either filled with food, arts & crafts or jewellery.

"Okay, we'll be spending around 6 hours here and so we'll meet up at around 4." The teacher stated, "I don't want you in groups less than 4."

The students quickly formed groups and dissolved into the crowded streets.

"This is so amazing," Felicity muttered.

"Damn straight." Kira replied, her hips swaying to the beat.

From Felicity's peripheral vision she could see Tommy looking at Kira as she danced, she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. _Oh Merlyn, so love struck._

Andrew nudged her and raised his brow. "What are you chuckling at?"

Felicity shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Spit it out, Smoak." Andrew pushed.

Felicity sighed. "I just noticed Tommy and Kira and how they seem quite… Into each-other. Well, Tommy seems quite into Kira I'm not sure about her though, she's good friends with quite a few guys." _Felicity swore mentally, _"That came out so wrong, I don't mean good friend as in like a sex buddy or something, I literally meant good friends. Because she-"

She was cut off by the sound of Andrew laughing hysterically.

Kira turned round and shot Andrew a confused look. Felicity thanked the Gods that she hadn't heard the conversation, that everyone but Andrew hadn't heard the conversation.

"What's wrong with you?" Kira asked him.

Andrew stopped laughing long enough to answer her. "Your friend here was just talking about how she thinks that something is going on between you and Merlyn."

Kira averted her gaze to Felicity, who was blushing furiously due to the embarrassment.

"What else did you say?"

Felicity opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water gasping for air. She didn't like the fact that attention was drawn to her.

She shook her head, "Nothing I just rambled."

"Yeah, about how she thought you were a sex buddy." Andrew said, a playful grin on his face.

Kira glared at Felicity in shock and anger. A whole lot of anger.

"Not like that. I didn't mean like that." Felicity blurted out quickly, trying to diffuse the situation.

She took a step towards Kira, who only took a few steps away from her.

"It's done" She spat out, before turning on her heel and disappearing into the crowd.

Felicity stood there frozen. _How did everything go so wrong so quickly._

Felicity turned to apologise to Tommy, because she had probably embarrassed the hell out of him, but he just shook his head, anger in his own eyes, and set off in the same direction that Kira had taken.

Felicity groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I didn't mean it like that. I seriously didn't mean it like that."

"I didn't think she would go off like that." Andrew admitted. He ran a hand over his face.

Sara piped up, "Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the festival. Not much we can do now."

"Yeah, just talk to her when she has calmed down. Otherwise she'll be as stubborn as a mule." Diggle agreed.

After that, they all made their way throughout the various streets and looked at the many stalls that were there. The rest of the time passed by quite peacefully, between the six of them, they managed to amuse each-other and visit all the stalls that people wanted to go to. The girls had come back with a lot of things; Laurel had come back with some jewellery and a few hand painted mugs that she had bought from some of the arts & craft stalls. Sara had come back with some art pieces and a henna kit, because Sara was really into body painting and all that jazz. And finally Felicity came back with a few books on the history of jazz, she loved reading and she knew her dad would be interested in some of the things too, some handmade jewellery for her mum and a few arts & crafts things for her brother.

After they had finished looking around, they went into a café so that they could get some food.

She was having such a good time that she forgot about the events of the morning; it was only when she could see Kira and Tommy walking past the café shop that she felt a pang in her chest.

Sensing that she was probably feeling down, Oliver got a piece of tissue and threw it at Felicity's face.

"Hey!" Felicity said, hitting the tissue out of her face, before scrunching up a used tissue and throwing it back at him.

Oliver's nose crinkled in disgust as he dodged the oncoming tissue, "That's a used tissue, that's not fair."

Felicity shrugged and shot him a playful smile. "I never realised there were rules."

Andrew snorted. "Woah, we have a badass over here."

Felicity grinned and winked at Andrew.

Oliver snorted in amusement and pointed at Felicity. "This isn't over."

Felicity rolled her eyes and gave Oliver one of her 'bring it' expressions. "Oh it's on, Queen."

After they had finished their meal, they headed back out into the streets for a final look around before it was time for them to meet the rest of their class at the coach stop.

As they were walking through, Felicity spotted a stall that she hadn't noticed before. It was a jewellery store, but it was for men. Felicity found herself drawn to the bracelets that were on show, she was quite sure they would suit Oliver.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up with you." Felicity said.

She was about to wander off when Oliver grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

Felicity pointed vaguely in the area of the stall, "Wanna get something for my dad."

"I'll come with you."

_Ah damn. Oliver 'fuck up your plans' Queen._

"N-n-no, it's fine. Thanks though."

Oliver shot her an amused look, "I wasn't asking." He turned to the rest of the group, "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up."

Laurel shot him an "are you serious" look.

He sighed deeply and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

Laurel seemed content with this, _how could she not be_ Felicity thought inwardly, and walked off with the rest of the group.

Felicity made her way over towards the stall and was looking at the various bracelets on display when Oliver nudged Felicity's arm and showed her a bracelet.

"This one looks good."

Felicity picked the bracelet and looked it over, "You like it?" She asked him.

Oliver nodded.

Felicity nodded in thought, looking for another bracelet that would like good on him. Not that Oliver needed a bracelet to help him look good. _NO, NO, and NO. _She told herself. She wasn't going to go there. They were friends; she didn't want to complicate things.

Clearing her thoughts she moved onto another section of the table and looked at what was displayed there.

Oliver moved to stand next to her, their arms brushing as he leant over to have a better look at things.

_So close._

_NO_

_Fight it Felicity, fight it. _

Eventually she laid her eyes on a bracelet that was so obviously him; so him that if Oliver were reincarnated he would be reincarnated as that bracelet. If only that were how reincarnation worked. Because it wasn't. Far from it actually.

She picked it up, and along with the bracelet Oliver had chosen she gave it to the woman in charge of the stall.

"Present for your boyfriend?" The lady asked with a smile, her head tilting in Oliver's direction.

Felicity felt horrified and blushed furiously. "NO! Oh gosh no." At Oliver's insulted face she rambled on. "I didn't mean that as in 'Oh my gosh how could she think that you're my boyfriend', because you're actually really good looking, but I wouldn't go there because he isn't my boyfriend. He is my friends' boyfriend." Felicity sighed and counted backwards from 3, "It isn't for him."

_Even though it was. How awkward. _

The women nodded and flashed Felicity a very confused look, before handing over her bags.

"Enjoy the day, with your" she paused, "not boyfriend."

She could hear Oliver chuckling beside her. Well, at least he was amused by this.

As they walked away she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch, what the hell?"

"You let me ramble on like that. You didn't even help me tell the woman you weren't my boyfriend."

Oliver shot her a wicked grin. "I wasn't bothered. Plus, you were going so well I didn't want to ruin it for you."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh. "Damn you, Queen. Damn you."

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked, suddenly remembering that she was on a school trip.

Oliver got out his phone and checked the time.

"Shit, we need to run. Miss is going to kill us."

Oliver grabbed hold of Felicity's hand, and before she could protest, the two of them were running through the crowds of people.

It didn't take them too long to reach the coach, but when they did their teacher was furious.

"I said 4pm and it's 4;15. Explain yourselves." She bellowed.

Felicity and Oliver both looked at each-other, not wanting to get the other in trouble, before looking back at the teacher.

"You know what, just got on the coach. Sit at the front, since you made everyone wait."

They both nodded, and went to get on the coach when their teacher speaking rather loudly stopped them.

"Sorry miss, it won't happen again!"

"Sorry, it won't happen again." They both said in unison. Before climbing onto the bus and taking their seats.

"I'm so tired." Felicity muttered as the coach started to move.

"Go to sleep." Oliver said softly.

And so she did.

When she next woke up they were just pulling up to the school.

The students got off the bus and were now standing around, talking excitedly about their day whilst waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"Hey Smoak, do you need a ride?" Oliver asked.

Felicity looked around for Kira, and when she couldn't find her she turned to Oliver and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

After saying goodbye to a few people, they made their way over to Oliver's car. Her jaw would have dropped if she hadn't been checking herself. Of course Oliver would be driving the poshest of the posh cars.

Oliver unlocked the car and opened Felicity's door for her before he walked round to the driver's side of the car and got in.

Within minutes they were driving. Felicity was unusually quiet though, most likely trying not to say anything else inappropriate.

"Laurel didn't mind you driving me home?"

Oliver shot her a questioning look.

"Oh come on, she totally hates me."

Oliver shook his head, "No she doesn't. She hates me."

"Oliver…" Felicity said sympathetically.

"Felicity…" Oliver said, mocking Felicity's tone.

Felicity couldn't help but smile. There was something so relaxed about this version of Oliver that she was seeing, and to be honest she preferred to the hyper and crazy Oliver that she knew at school.

"Love this song.." Oliver suddenly announced.

Felicity reached over to the stereo and turned up the volume. When she recognised the song she almost had a heart attack right there then.

"You like The Fray?"

Oliver nodded. "Mhm, they chill me out."

Felicity closed her eyes and started singing along to the song.

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

"You have a gorgeous voice."

She opened her eyes and aimed a soft smile in Oliver's direction.

"What's your favourite song?" He asked.

"The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in. We smile for the casual closure capturing. There goes the downpour, there goes my fare thee well" She sang in response.

Oliver grinned widely. "I love that song too."

She could swear she felt her heart tighten.

Soon enough they arrived her house. Oliver turned the engine off and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Thank you." Felicity said softly.

"For?"

"For dropping me home, for giving me the money to come on this trip in the first place, for being nice to me ever since I came here."

Oliver chuckled softly. "It was my pleasure."

Felicity smiled and bit down on her lower lip, reaching down into her bag she pulled out the gift bag with the two bracelets in it and handed it over to Oliver.

Oliver's face went from confusion to utter surprise.

"They were for me?"

Felicity nodded, "Just a little thank you."

Oliver smiled softly, before he leant over and pressed a kiss to Felicity's cheek.

"I like them a lot, thanks."

Felicity laughed softly. "Totally knew you would."

After they said their final good-byes Felicity got out of the car and stood on the lawn, watching as Oliver drove off.

Fishing out the keys from her bag she opened her front door and ran straight up the stairs and into her room, collapsing onto her bed.

_This was bad. Very bad._

Picking up her phone she dialled Kira's number. Fully expecting it to go to voicemail, she was surprised when 5 rings after she heard Kira's voice on the other end of the phone.

"What?"

She was still angry. Damn.

"Look Kira, I know you hate me okay, but please understand that everything that happened was a total misunderstanding okay? I didn't call you a sex buddy, I said you weren't a sex buddy but then I rambled for so long and so Andrew probably thought I called you a sex buddy but I didn't. I really need you to believe me, because… Well, I just really need you to believe me. You're a strong independent woman who doesn't need any man."

There was a long pause on the line. It was so long that Felicity thought that perhaps Kira had clicked off when she was in mid rant and she had been too busy talking to hear, but then she heard Kira's voice.

"I believe you."

Felicity fiddled nervously with her fingers. "Are you sure? Are we okay?"

"Yes, we're okay. Now, why did you call me?"

"I called you to apologise." Felicity said.

Even though she knew full well that wasn't the only reason why. As it seemed, so did Kira.

"Mhm, I may not be in the same room as you but I know that you're lying."

Felicity sighed, defeated. "IthinkIlovehim." She muttered really fast.

"Pronounce your words, Smaok, pronounce your words."

Felicity took a deep breath and this time pronounced her words. "I think I love him."

"Love who?" Kira asked impatiently.

"Oliver… I think I love Oliver."

On the other end of the phone she heard a crash.

"Oliver. As in, Oliver Queen?"

"Yes, what other Oliver do we know?" She snapped.

There was another long moment of silence.

"I'm gonna come over, expect me in 15."

Felicity nodded. Despite the fact that she knew Kira wouldn't be able to see her.

"Hurry.." She whimpered into the phone.

Felicity ended the call and buried her head in her pillow.

_She was falling in love with Oliver 'fuck up your plans' Queen. Greaaaaat._


End file.
